Confused
by Ayume Natsuki
Summary: Semua ini berawal dari taruhan terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Aaakkh! Baiklah, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa membuat ketiga aniki angkatku bertekuk lutut dihadapanku meskipun itu hanya pura-pura. Tapi bagaimana caranya?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Semua ini berawal dari taruhan terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan. Aaakkh! Baiklah, akan kubuktikan kalau aku bisa membuat ketiga aniki angkatku bertekuk lutut dihadapanku meskipun itu hanya pura-pura. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Warning : Authors say sorry if there are any miss typos in this crazy short story ^^V

Pairing : SasoxSaku, ItaxSaku, SasuxSaku

DON'T LIKE, PLEASE DIE

*Confused *

Created by : Ayume Megumi

Edited by : Ayume Natsuki

…-o0o-…

.

.

.

Aku?! Aku adalah Haruno Sakura seorang gadis biasa saja, cantik? Itu hanya mimpi! Kaya? Jangan harap! Aku hanya gadis biasa saja yang kebetulan diadopsi oleh keluarga kaya, aku ini seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh keluarga uchiha sejak kaa-san dan tou-san meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Jangan pernah berfikir aku adalah seorang pengagum rahasia yang freak terhadap "kakakku", aku hanyalah gadis yang menyimpan rapat kekagumanku akan kakak-kakakku yang kaya raya nan rupawan. Rasanya wajar jika aku menyukai mereka, bahkan seluruh gadis di penjuru negeri ini pasti merasakan hal yang sama dengan apa yang kurasakan.

Mereka adalah Akasuna no Sasori, putra sulung keluarga uchiha dan pewaris tunggal Perusahaan Uchiha Corporation nantinya. Putra kedua, Uchiha Itachi, mewarisi Uchiha Airlines. Sedangkan putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha bernama Uchiha Sasuke mewarisi Uchiha Resort . Para pewaris yang tampan? Bak pengeran? Tentu saja! Para anikiku layaknya magnet bagi kaum hawa. Sebagai anak perempuan yang di adopsi, menurut aturan tidak boleh mewarisi Perusahaan dan harus diwariskan pada keturunan laki-laki. Bisa dipastikan kalau aku tidak mendapatkan hak atas harta melimpah itu.

Mungkin kalian bingung mengapa nama marga kakak pertama ku bukan'uchiha', itu dikarenakan Tou-san angkat ku Uchiha Fugaku memiliki dua istri. Istri pertama bernama Akasuna Haruko, itulah sebabnya mengapa Sasori-nii memiliki marga Akasuna. Sedangkan istri kedua bernama Uchiha Mikoto, dan dari istri kedua inilah Tou-san angkat ku mendapatkan dua keturunan kakak beradik Itachi-nii dan Sasuke-nii. Aku termasuk gadis beruntung karena dapat diangkat menjadi anak oleh keluarga ini. Yaa.. kedua Kaa-san dan Tou-san angkatku ini menginginkan anak perempuan mengingat ketiga anak mereka semuanya laki-laki.

Kupijakkan kaki melewati hijaunya rerumputan di kediaman keluarga baruku ini.

Konohagakure, kotaku tercinta ini, baru saja diguyur hujan deras yang sukses menciptakan bebauan khas tanah yang baru saja disiram hujan, wangi… sekali dan aku selalu suka dengan suasana ini. Dan diatas sana, ada 7 warna yang berpendar dengan indahnya.

Kudongakkan kepalaku hanya sekedar untuk melihat keajaiban alam itu sejenak, menikmati pemandangan yang jarang sekali bisa kunikmati.

"Oh indahnya…."

.

.

The Story Begin….

"APA?!" jerit Sakura tidak percaya dengan perkataan kedua temannya ini.

Ino dan Temari sontak menutup telinga masing-masing karena teriakan Sakura.

"YAK! Kenapa berteriak? Kau pikir kami tuli apa?" bentak Ino. Tapi, Sakura tak mempedulikan pelototan mata gadis itu. Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau tidak?" pertanyaan Temari menyadarkanSakura dari lamunannya.

Sakura menelan ludah, lalu berkata dengan gagap, "A..kasuna dan Uchi..ha"

Kedua gadis berambut blonde itu mengangguk mantap.

"Si..siapa me..reka?" Ino dan Temari menganga mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Kau tidak kenal? Mereka adalah pangeran di sekolah ini. Yang pertama Akasuna no Sasori kelas 3-A, dan ketua organisasi basket, yang kedua Uchiha Itachi kelas 2-B Ketua Osis di sekolah kita, sedangkan yang ketiga Uchiha Sasuke kelas 1-C ketua tim taekwondo. Mereka bertiga bersaudara dan pemilik sekolah ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Uchiha Fugaku ayah darimereka bertiga. Kau masih tidak mengenalnya?" mulut Ino kembali menganga lebar menerima tanggapan Sakura yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ino menepuk keningnya, begitu pula denganTemari.

"Hellooo~ Haruno Sakura! Kau itu kesekolah buat apa sih? Cuma numpang belajar doang, huh?"tanya Temari.

"Aku ke sekolah ya memang untuk belajar, untuk apa lagi? Lagian buat apa aku sekolah hanya untuk memperhatikan orang lain, tidak ada gunanya." gerutu Sakura.

"Ya ampun, kutu buku satu ini. Haish!" geram Temari. Namun Sakura tidak menanggapi.

Tentu saja Sakura mengenal nama-nama yang disebutkan oleh kedua temannya itu. Bagaimana mungkin seorang adik tidak mengenali kakaknya sendiri? Namun Sakura dapat menyembunyikan dengan rapi identitas aslinya tanpa diketahui satu orang pun termasuk kedua sahabatnya sebagai salah satu putri dari Uchiha Fugaku, meskipun hanya seorang anak angkat dapat merubah kehidupannya 180 derajat jika ada yang mengetahui hal ini. Sama halnya dengan ketiga kakaknya yang menjadi primadona yang selalu memiliki pengawal siswi-siswi cantik disetiap langkah kaki mereka. Sakura pun jadi berfikiran bukan hal yang tidak mungkin jika ada yang mengetahui identitasnya, mendadak ia menjadi seorang putri di sekolah dan pastinya itu membuat Sakura risih.

"OKE! OKE! Baiklah. Terserah kau tau atau tidak! Walau sangat 'aneh', tapi kami cu-kup paham kok. Anak 'kutu buku' sepertimu mana mungkin punya waktu mempehatikan orang lain. Bahkan seorang 'BINTANG' sekalipun." ujar Ino, sedikit menyindir.

Satu alis Sakura sedikit terangkat. "Bintang?"

"Kuberitahu ya Sakura-Baka-Chan ! Sasori, Itachi, dan Sasuke adalah 'BINTANG'nya sekolah kita! MEREKA tampan, kaya, atletis, keren, pintar, charming, pokoknya segala-galanya deh! MEREKA itu nomor satu yang paling diidolakan siswi-siswi disini." ujar Temari dengan menekankan kata 'mereka'.

"Benar!" timpal Ino. "Ketampanan mereka bahkan sudah terkenal hingga keluar Konoha International Senior High School. Ish, banyaksekali siswi-siswi dari sekolah-sekolah lain yang mengagumi bahkan jatuh cinta! Jadi….." tatapan Ino terpaku pada Sakura yang masih memandang cuek perkataan dari kedua temannya ini. Melihat Sakura dari atas hingga bawah lalu tersenyum meremehkan. "Kapan kau mau berubah Sakura-Chan, lihat penampilanmu? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memperhatikan penampilan sendiri, yang kau perhatikan hanya buku dan buku." Ino hanya menghela nafas berat melihat penampilan gadis di depannya ini yang lebih pantas disebut sebagai seorang pria yang terjebak dalam tubuh seorang gadis, dari pada disebut gadis tulen.

"Ino... tanpa kau bilangpun, aku yakin Sakura sudah sadar akan dirinya. Mana mungkin Our School Prince tertarik padanya jika penampilannya tetap seperti ini haah? Bahkan untuk meliriknya saja mungkin mereka bertiga enggan."

Sakura mengumpat ratusan kali dalam hati saat kedua temannya ini benar-benar mengejeknya luar dan dalam.

"Jadi... kalau memang kalian sudah tau mereka itu tidak akan mau tertarik padaku, mengapa kalian memintaku untuk berkencan dengan mereka, huh?" ujar Sakura, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap dua teman di depannya ini. Benar-benar-sungguh-sangat-menyebalkan-sekali.

"Yak! Kapan kami meminta padamu? Hish, kau sendiri bilang pada kami mau bertaruh jika ujianmu nilainya sempurna semua, maka uang jajan kami selama satu bulan akan kami serahkan tapi buktinya ada salah satu mata pelajaran yang gagal kau dapatkan nilai 10. Jadi sebagai gantinya kau harus menuruti kemauan kami! Sudahlah, katakan saja kau setuju atau tidak?" ujar Ino.

"Kami beri kau waktu selama satu bulan . Saat waktu itu tiba kau harus sudah berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka bertiga. Bahkan kalau perlu, buat salah satu dari mereka bertekuk lutut padamu.", ujar Ino sambil tersenyum jahil melihat tingkah Sakura yang sudah kelabakan setengah mati mendengar persyaratan darinya dan Temari. Untuk pertama kalinya Sakura menyesali perkataannya sendiri yang yakin mendapatkan nilai sempurna pada seluruh mata pelajarannya di sekolah.

"Benar. Jika kau bisa menaklukkan mereka dan membuatnya bisa suka padamu, taruhan kita sudah lunas. Sebaliknya, jika kau tidak bisa menaklukkan mereka, masalah kita belum selesai. Kami akan memikirkan hal lain yang harus kau lakukan untuk menyelesaikan taruhan kita." ujar Temari kali ini diikuti cengiran lebar diwajahnya yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi.

Sakura tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Yang ia rasakan saat ini adalah mulutnya yang menganga sangat lebar menatap Ino dan Temari yang sudah tertawa-tawa lagi. Perasaan Sakura mendadak cemas, sangaaat cemas.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menuju sebuah sungai yang mengalir. Memijakkan kakinya pada jembatan di atas sungai tersebut. Merasakan hembusan angin yangmenyentuh setiap sel permukaan kulitnya. Begitu menggelitik dan halus. Sakura membentangkan tangan seakan ikut terbang terbawa angin. Berandai bagai merpati putih yang mengepakkan sayapnya. Terbang setinggi-tingginya menembus langit ke tujuh untuk dapat bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya dan menghindari permasalahan yang saat ini dapat merusak setiap sel-sel otaknya untuk dapat berfikir jernih.

"Sudahcukup. Ini terlalu mustahil!" ujar Sakura mengacak-acak rambut soft pinknya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan semua ini. Ketiga anikinya saja sangat membencinya bagaimana mungkin Sakura dapat mengajak berkencan dan membuat salah satu di antara mereka jatuh cinta padanya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya bukan jatuh cinta dalam arti yang sebenarnya melainkan hanya untuk berakting di depan kedua temannya seolah-olah salah satu anikinya itu benar-benar mencintainya. Siapa yang mau kooperatif dengan pemikiran Sakura saat ini? Jawabannya tidak ada. Bahkan ketiga kakanya itu jika bertemu dengannya di sekolah seolah-olah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Jangankan untuk menyapa, melirik saja tidak.

.

.

Sakura berjalan gontai memasuki rumah mewahnya. Bahkan sapaan dari penjaga rumahnya pun tidak ia hiraukan. Hal ini membuat penjaga rumah itu heran, bagaimana mungkin seorang Sakura yang biasanya selalu mengulas senyum kepada siapa saja yang menyapanya, kini menjadi seorang yang lusuh, kusut, dan seperti tidak memiliki semangat hidup sama sekali.

"Tadaima.", ucap Sakura sangat lesu dan tidak bersemangat sama sekali.

"Sakura, kenapa kau pulang terlambat?", ujar Haruko.

"Gomen Kaa-san, tadi bisnya telat." ujar Sakura berbohong, sebenarnya dia tadi hanya main ke sungai untuk sekedar menenangkan pikirannya saja.

"Kenapa kau kusut sekali? Ada masalah disekolah?", ujar Mikoto yang kali ini juga ikut cemas melihat penampilan Sakura yang begitu berantakan.

"Saku-chan, bukankah Kaa-san sudah mengatakan padamu jika kau bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama dengan salah satu anikimu? Kenapa kau selalu ngotot berangkat naik bis, sedangkan ketiga anikimu menaiki motor sport atau mobil mereka masing-masing. Jadi beginikan, kau telat pulang ke rumah dan keadaanmu jadi berantakan.", ujar Haruko kembali menceramahi putrinya ini.

Sedangkan ketiga orang yang saat ini selalu menghantui pikiran Sakura terlihat sedang menuruni anak tangga. Nampaknya mereka bertiga sedari tadi berada di lantai atas, di kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kaa-san, maaf aku tidak bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama dia.", ujar Sasori tiba-tiba sambil tangannya menunjuk ke arah Sakura. Kali ini sasori sudah berada tepat di depan Sakura diikuti dua orang lainnya.

"Ahh... Baiklah kalau memang Sasori tidak bisa, mungkin Itachi dan Sasuke bisa, iya kan?", ujar Mikoto.

"Tidak", ujar Itachi singkat namun terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya.

"Kalau Sasuke?" ujar Mikoto kembali. Kali ini dia merasa cemas dan berharap anak bungsunya ini mengatakan 'iya'.

"Hn, aku sibuk. Jadi tidak bisa.", ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Haruko dan Mikoto menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Mereka berfikir sampai kapan ketiga putranya ini dapat menerima Sakura dikeluarga besarnya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Kaa-san, aku lebih suka naik bis. Perrmisi, aku mau ke kamar dulu", ujar Sakura sambil melenggangkan badannya untuk berjalan memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai bawah, berbeda dengan ketiga anikinya yang memiliki kamar di lantai atas.

"Kalianbertiga... Akhh! Benar-benar….", ujar Mikoto dan Haruko secara bersamaan.

Sedangkan ketiga orang yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua Kaa-sannya itu hanya cuek, tidak peduli dengan kata-kata yang baru saja mereka lontarkan pada Sakura. Meskipun itu bukan kata-kata yang tajam dan pedas tapi itu sukses membuat Sakura sakit hati dan membuat kedua Kaa-sannya itu geram bukan main.

.

.

.

Sakura POV begin

Aku membuka kenop pintu kamarku, terdengar suara berdecit di sana yang disebabkan oleh gesekan pintu dengan lantai. Aku memutuskan untuk mandi, menyiram seluruh badan ini berharap semoga hatiku yang panas dikarenakan ketiga aniki ku itu segera mereda atau bahkan lebih baik menghilang. Ya… mereka memang tidak pernah berbicara padaku atau mengejekku secara langsung, tapi mengapa sekali berbicara rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

TES... TESS...

Kurasakan pipiku basah, aku luruh di lantai kamar mandiku dengan seragam lengkap yang masih kukenakan, membiarkan shower membasahi kepala hingga kakiku. Memegangi dadaku yang begitu sakit. Amat sakit seperti tertohok benda yang sangat tajam. Aku tak bisa lagi menguasai diriku sendiri, sungguh lebih dari apapun aku sangatlah lemah. Kami-sama, sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini? Sampai kapan aku terus menerus seperti ini?

.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam berada di dalam kamar mandi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku segera menyingkapkan selimut dan membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang yang empuk.

Meski sudah berusaha untuk menutup kedua mataku dan berharap akan segera memasuki alam mimpi, aku tak kunjung terlelap juga. Aku merasa asing dengan tempat ini, dan aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur!

Sakura POV end

.

.

Sakura tidak bisa begini terus-menerus, pikirannya kacau memikirkan perjanjiannya dengan kedua temannya dan perlakuan ketiga kakak tirinya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Sakura mengambil ponsel yang berada disakunya dan menuliskan deretan SMS untuk ketiga kakaknya.

TO : SASORI-NII

TO : ITACHI-NII

TO : SASUKE-NII

Sakura sempat memejamkan matanya sebelum kembali menuliskan deretan SMS yang akan ia kirim.

ADAKAH DIANTARA KALIAN BERTIGA YANG MAU BERKENCAN DAN BERPURA-PURA MENYUKAIKU? SEBENTAR SAJA, AKU MOHON.

Dan jari lentik Sakura akhirnya menekan tombol _send to all_ di HPnya.

.

.

.

to be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen, sebenarnya Megumi udah setor ff ini lumayan lama, tapi baru sempat update sekarang. Ini murni kesalahan Nat-chan soalnya nggak sempat ngedit dari kemarin2. Mungkin gara2 ospek nyebelin, padahal udah kuliah 2 semester masih ikut ospek. Yaah, kalo dipikir-pikir juga gara2 Nat-chan juga yg dulu telat daftarnya. Ya sudahlah g perlu terlalu dipikirin. Bagi reader yang mau tau lanjutannya silakan langsung dibaca, review juga ya? Dan semoga masih ngena feel-nya ^^V**

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Suasana pagi ini terasa tenang di sebuah kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Di dalam sebuah ruangan, keluarga Uchiha nampak tengah berkumpul untuk menyantap hidangan sarapan pagi mereka.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa seseorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju meja makan, berniat untuk bergabung bersama kedua orang tuanya serta ketiga kakaknya.

"Pagi-pagi seperti ini kau sudah akan berangkat? Sudah kubilang kan Sakura kau tidak perlu naik bis untuk pergi ke sekolah, jika kau tidak ingin berangkat dengan ke tiga kakakmu, kau bisa berangkat bersama sopir." kata Mikoto.

Sakura hanya mengangguk untuk membalasnya dan meletakkan tas sekolah di samping kursi miliknya. "Aku hanya ingin dianggap sebagai murid teladan kaa-san, aku hanya tidak ingin terlambat", balasnya kemudian.

"Kau anak yang baik, Tou-san bangga padamu", ungkap Fugaku.

Tanpa disadarinya, Sasuke sang kakak yang seusia dengannya, memutar bola matanya dengan kesal dan langsung mendengus pelan. Sejujurnya, ia tak terlalu menyukai sikap kedua orang tuanya ini. Ia merasa terabaikan sejak adik perempuannya -atau lebih tepatnya adik tirinya-, datang ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Aku sudah selesai makan!" Sasuke menghentakkan garpu dan pisaunya ke atas meja, membuat kedua orang tuanya langsung menoleh padanya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau belum menyelesaikan makanmu." ujar , ada nada ketegasan di sana, tetapi hal itu seolah tak berpengaruh sedikitpun pada Sasuke.

"Aku tidak berselera lagi!" ujar Sasuke dengan ketus, ia beranjak dari duduknya, berniat untuk meninggalkan meja makan itu.

"Kembali ke tempatmu sekarang juga, Uchiha Sasuke!" suara dingin Sasori terdengar jelas.

Sasuke menatap marah padanya, "Apa hakmu untuk mengaturku?!" balasnya garang.

"Sasuke-kun… jangan berkata seperti itu. Dengarkanlah apa kata kakakmu." ujar Sakura.

"Sakura benar Sasuke, cepat kembali duduk," ujar Mikoto pada akhirnya.

"Berhenti membelanya, Kaa-san. Aku sudah muak mendengar semua ucapan manismu yang hanya ditujukan untuk orang sepertinya! Dia bukanlah anakmu! Dia hanya anak pungut saja di keluarga ini!" Sasuke berteriak keras, mengabaikan tatapan tidak percaya dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Apa yang kau katakan?! Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu pada kakak, adik, dan kedua orang tuamu ini!" ujar Haruko ibu dari Sasori yang emosinya naik mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Haruko tenanglah." Ujar Fugaku menenangkan, mengingat jika ibu dari Sasori ini memiliki penyakit jantung. "Sasuke", kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu sekarang juga!" Fugaku menatap tajam pada putra bungsunya itu.

"Tidak!" Ujar Sasuke bersikukuh.

"Sasuke!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak mau!" Sasuke menghentakkan kakinya, berjalan menjauhi meja makan itu.  
Tetapi, belum sempat ia melanjutkan langkahnya, sebuah tarikan yang cukup keras pada salah satu tangannya membuat pemuda pewaris Uchiha Resort ini langsung memekik karena kesakitan dan tubuhnya pun kini tertarik ke belakang, membuatnya menoleh pada orang yang telah menarik tangannya dengan sangat kasar itu.

"Kau!" Amarah Sasuke semakin meluap ketika melihat Sasori yang menarik tangannya. "Apa yang kau-"

"Aku tidak peduli jika kau mengataiku ataupun membenciku Sasuke! Tapi aku tak suka jika melihat makanan bersisa di atas meja! Jadi, sekarang kembalilah ke tempatmu dan habiskan makanan itu sekarang juga!" Ujar Sasori penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya itu.

Kedua bola mata Sasuke membulat, terkejut dengan perkataan Sasori tadi. Belum lagi, tangan Sasori kini mencengkram dengan sangat kuat lengannya, sehingga membuat nyalinya pun menciut, tubuhnya pun sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan. Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun kembali ke meja makannya semula.

"Aku akan pergi sekarang juga, terima kasih untuk sarapan paginya." pamit Sakura seraya meraih tas sekolahnya dan bergegas keluar dari rumah itu, Sakura merasa karena dirinyalah pertengkaran di rumah itu terjadi.

"Ayo paman Yamato kita berangkat", ujar Sakura pada sopir keluarga Uchiha.

"Tunggu," ujar Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Sontak Sakura pun menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"A..ada apa niisan?" tanya Sakura.

Itachi menyipitkan kedua matanya, melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada adik perempuan satu-satunya itu. "Tou-san tidak bekerja untuk membiarkanmu bermain-main di sekolah Sakura, apa maksud dari pesan yang kau kirim meminta kami untuk berpura-pura menyukaimu begitu? Apakah kau benar-benar membutuhkan teman kencan? Itukah yang namanya murid teladan?" ujar Itachi. Sasori dan Sasuke tersentak mendengar perkataan Itachi. Mereka berdua baru saja ingat bahwa Sakura telah mengirimkan sebuah sms aneh pada mereka bertiga tadi malam.

"Cihh... Kau memalukan Sakura", ujar Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasori berdiri menghampiri Sakura dan dengan kasar, ia menghentakkan tubuh Sakura hingga tubuh gadis itu berguncang dan ia pun terjatuh ke atas lantai. Sasori tak peduli akan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya yang mungkin saja akan memarahinya karena telah bersikap kasar pada adiknya,-walau ternyata kedua orang tuanya hanya tetap terdiam ketika melihatnya-

"Apa maksud dari perkataan kalian bertiga", Fugaku angkat bicara.

"Tidak ada Tou-san, hanya saja aku ingin..." Sasori menghentikan perkataannya dan mendekat kearah Sakura yang masih terduduk dilantai dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"Berpura-pura menyukaimu? Jangan mimpi!" bisik Sasori dan ia pergi begitu saja. "Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-san, Tou-san", ujar Sasori diikuti oleh kedua orang yang lainnya. Namun sebelum pergi, Sasuke maupun Itachi juga membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Sakura.

"Kau tahu? Aku sangat membencimu, berpura-pura menyukaimu? Apa kau sudah gila?" bisik Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Dasar iblis bertopeng malaikat", desis Itachi pada Sakura.

Haruko, Mikoto, bahkan Fugaku pun hanya berdiam diri di tempat tanpa dapat melakukan apa-apa. Mereka tidak habis pikir dengan sikap ketiga putranya yang kelewat benci pada Sakura. Sakura pun akhirnya bangkit sembari tangannya menepuk-nepuk roknya yang kotor.

"A..aku be..rangkat dulu Tou-san, Kaa-san", ujar Sakura terbata-bata sambil membalikan tubuhnya ke arah pintu, ia tidak ingin orang tuanya mengetahui bahwa ia telah menitikkan air mata pada kedua bola mata emeraldnya. Sungguh, ini adalah kali pertamanya ketiga kakanya menghinanya begitu dalam. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka taruhan dan sederetan sms dapat membuat hidupnya seperti dihantam oleh ribuan pisau yang mencabik-cabik daging dan kulitnya tanpa ampun.

x  
x  
x

Sakura terdiam di sebuah sudut yang paling gelap, meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua kakinya erat-erat. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi kedua pipinya dan bibirnya bergetar hebat, rambutnya di biarkan tergerai berantakan. Tak ada satupun orang yang peduli terhadapnya, mereka dengan acuh membiarkan gadis itu menangis terisak sendiri di sudut yang paling gelap itu, sebuah tempat yang hanya di pandang sebelah mata oleh sebagian orang.

Namun, hal itu seakan tak berlaku bagi sesosok lelaki yang tengah berjalan menghampiri gadis tersebut. Tak peduli dengan genangan air kotor yang dapat mengotori sepatu mahalnya, ia hanya terus berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan setelah berada di hadapannya, tanpa merasa jijik atau sungkan sedikitpun, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan gadis itu.

"Ayo ikut denganku…" suara lembut lelaki itu terdengar jelas di telinga sang gadis. Perlahan, ia mendongakkan wajahnya dan dalam jangka waktu yang lama ia hanya tetap terdiam sambil menatap wajah lelaki itu.

Tak mendapat sahutan darinya, lelaki itu lantas berjongkok di hadapannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas membentuk senyuman hangat yang terlihat tulus. Kemudian, tangan kanannya pun menyentuh rambut gadis itu, membelainya dengan lembut. Tatapannya terlihat sangat menenangkan, membuat sang gadis hanya dapat terpaku di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini. Ayo ikut denganku, Sakura…"

Dan entah disadarinya atau tidak, gadis itu perlahan mengangguk singkat pada lelaki itu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk lelaki itu segera menggendong tubuh gadis itu, membawanya untuk segera pergi dari tempat yang mengerikan itu untuk menuju sebuah tempat yang lebih layak untuk ditempati gadis itu. Sebuah tempat di mana gadis itu akan merasa di butuhkan dan menerima kasih sayang yang tulus dari setiap orang.

Kedua mata Sakura terbuka dengan segera dan gadis itu langsung mendesah berat ketika sadar jika dirinya baru saja mengalami mimpi yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tangannya mengusap pelan wajahnya dan kemudian dengan jari-jari lentiknya ia mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang terlihat lelah sekaligus kacau.

Ingatan akan mimpi tadi kembali terlintas dalam benaknya dan segurat kekecewaan nampak sangat jelas di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecut, seakan mengejek dirinya sendiri. "Ck! Memangnya berapa umurmu? Masih mengharapkan pangeran datang menjemputmu, eh? Benar-benar sesuatu yang mustahil!" Ia berucap dengan nada mengejek, lebih tertuju untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ia pun segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya, Sakura baru sadar bahwa dia telah ketiduran di dalam kelas selama jam istirahat namun anehnya tidak ada yang membangunkannya termasuk kedua sahabatnya Ino dan Temari. Dengan mengikat rambut seadanya, gadis itu pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam sekolahnya itu. Setelah berada dalam kamar mandi, dilihatnya pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Ia memegang kedua pipinya, ia sadar jika ia telah kehilangan berat badannya akibat masalah yang dialaminya sejak taruhan itu dimulai beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Hah… benar-benar terlihat mengenaskan." gumamnya pelan. Ia kembali mengamati dirinya dalam pantulan cermin dan ia mendapati dua lingkaran hitam yang terlihat sangat jelas di bawah matanya serta pipinya yang terlihat tirus dan rambutnya yang sangat berantakan. Ia benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan.

x

x

x

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu, semua siswa Konoha High School telah pulang sehingga suasana sekolah sangatlah lengang, tapi ada beberapa siswi yang masih duduk terdiam di ruang kelasnya, Sakura terpaksa harus menunggu di sekolah karena telat dijemput oleh sopir pribadinya.

"Huhh… Kemana perginya paman Yamato? Kenapa lama sekali menjemputku?"ucap Sakura yang mulai kesal karena terlalu lama menunggu, sudah hampir 30 menit dia menunggu dan belum ada kabar kemajuan dari sopirnya, terakhir dia menerima kabar dari Yamato kalau masih terjebak macet karena ada kecelakaan.

"Sakura, kau sekarang dijemput oleh sopir pribadi?" tanya Ino.

"Ya begitulah", jawab Sakura seenaknya.

"Kenapa sekarang kau terlihat begitu berantakan? Bahkan kau tadi tidur di kelas selama jam istirahat. Bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah dapat menaklukkan salah satu pangeran di sekolah kita?" kali ini Temari yang melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Ahh.. Kumohon jangan bahas soal itu.. Tidak bisakah hukumanku diganti? Rasannya aku ingin mati saja jika terus-terusan begini."

"Sakura kenapa kau belum-belum sudah menyerah, mana semangatmu yang biasanya kau tunjukkan pada kami?" Ino mencoba untuk memberi semangat.

"Kalian berdua tidak mengerti, mereka bertiga sangat membenciku, jadi mustahil dapat membuat mereka jatuh cinta," Sakura nampak benar-benar putus asa.

"Ahh.. baiklah, kita berdua akan membantumu Sakura, benar kan Ino?" ujar Temari yang diikuti anggukan dari Ino.

"Benarkah? Jadi taruhan kita diganti?" ujar Sakura dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tentu tidak gadis kutu buku, kita bertemu di tempat biasa sepulang sekolah dan akan kuberikan bantuan itu kepadamu" ujar Ino kembali.

"Baiklah." ujar Sakura pasrah pada akhirnya.

x  
x  
x  
x

Sakura segera berlari ke puncak bukit yang selalu menjadi tempat kunjungan dirinya dan kedua temannya ketika mengalami masalah yang pelik. Sesekali Sakura terhenti karena tak kuat menanggung beban yang membuncah di lubuk hatinya.

Akhirnya Sakura sampai diatas bukit ini.

"NII-SAN, KENAPA KALIAN TEGA KEPADAKU!" teriak sakura dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang ia miliki.

Sambil menunggu kedua sahabatnya yang tak kunjung datang di tempat perjanjian, Sakura membaringkan tubuhnya di padang rumput untuk menikmati sentuhan angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sembari ingatannya menerawang kenangan sewaktu ia kecil dengan kedua orang tua kandung sakura ketika masih hidup, ibunya selalu mendongeng untuk Sakura kecil.

Apakah kalian pernah mendengar tentang malaikat pelindung? Ketika kalian kecil, kalian diberitahukan tentang adanya malaikat pelindung. Kalian bersikap baik dan percaya bahwa malaikat pelindung akan selalu menjaga kalian. Namun ketika beranjak remaja, perlahan-lahan kalian mulai tidak mempercayai adanya malaikat pelindung. Dan setelah dewasa, kalian melupakan dongeng indah yang dulu pernah kalian yakini.

Tapi, di tempat yang sangat jauh ada sebuah kehidupan lain yang tak pernah kalian bayangkan sebelumnya. Mereka tidak tau dari mana mereka berasal, bagaimana mereka bisa tercipta. Tapi satu hal yang mereka tau pasti, jumlah mereka semakin bertambah banyak meskipun mereka tidak pernah bisa mati—kecuali musnah. Mereka bukanlah makhluk seperti kalian yang memiliki kehidupan lain setelah meninggal, mereka hanyalah makhluk suci yang akan musnah menjadi udara dalam dunia yang hampa. Mereka, kaum yang kalian sebut sebagai 'Malaikat' diam-diam selalu melindungi kalian.  
Yah, malaikat pelindung itu benar-benar ada. Setiap malaikat melindungi satu orang yang terikat dengannya.

x

x

Lamunan Sakura seketika itu buyar ketika mendengar kedua temannya memanggil-manggil namanya.

"HEY SAKURA KAMI DISINI, APAKAH KAU SUDAH LAMA MENUNGGU?" ujar Temari dan Ino yang berteriak-teriak.

"Cihh kalian berdua lama sekali," cibir Sakura.

"Hehehe maaf kami hanya..."

"Ah sudahlah. Jadi apa yang dapat kalian bantu agar aku dapat segera menyelesaikan taruhan ini?" sela Sakura sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan perkataanya.

"Ini" terlihat Temari menyodorkan tiga lipatan kertas yang dimasukkan dalam sedotan, mirip sekali dengan lotre ibu-ibu arisan.

"Buat apa ini?" terlihat sekali Sakura dibuat bingung dengan tindakan kedua temannya.

"Ini berisi tiga nama bintang sekolah kita, Sasori, Itachi dan Sasuke, karena kau kesusahan mendekati mereka jadi kau harus pilih salah satu dari lipatan kertas ini. Nama yang kau pilih itulah orang yang harus kau dekati, jadi kami membantu agar kau lebih fokus Sakura." ujar Ino memberi penjelasan.

"Cepat ambil salah satu sakura" paksa Temari.

"Iya..iya baiklah," ujar Sakura. Tangan mungilnya mengambil salah satu lipatan kertas itu dan melihat nama yang harus ia dekati.

"Jadi siapa Sakura?" ujar Ino dan Temari yang penasaran

Terlihat Sakura yang menelan ludahnya dengan berat. "I...ini", gumamnya nyaris tidak terdengar.

x

x

x

x

to be continue


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

U..UCHIHA SA..SUKE..  
Menyebut namanya saja membuat Sakura merinding. Entah apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menarik perhatian uchiha bungsu itu.  
"Baiklah sudah diputuskan bahwa kau akan kencan dengan Sasuke," ujar Temari bersemangat.  
"T-tunggu… Kalau aku bisa mengencani Itachi atau Sasori saja, apa taruhan ini bisa berakhir?", ujar Sakura penuh dengan nada keputusasaan.  
"Tentu saja, bukankah kami sudah memberimu keleluasaan untuk memilih, Sakura sayang? Hanya saja kita ingin membantumu membuat pilihan. Dengan siapa engkau berkencan nanti, itu semua bergantung pada pilihanmu, Sakura.", Ino menimpali dengan mengerlingkan mata kirinya.  
"Ya… Baiklah…" nada keputusasaan dan pasrah makin terdengar jelas dari kata-kata Sakura.

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

BRAAAKK….  
Suara seperti benturan terdengar dari arah gudang. Kebetulan sekali kelas Sakura memang bersebelahan dengan gudang sekolah, sehingga Sakura bisa mendengar suara itu dengan sangat jelas saat kelas dalam keadaan kosong seperti ini. Karena merasa penasaran, Sakura mengendap-endap untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam gudang.  
"Dasar brengsek!", umpat seseorang pada lawan bicaranya di telepon.  
"Sasori-nii?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri karena merasa familiar dengan suara dan postur tubuh seseorang yang berada sedikit jauh di depannya.  
"Diam kau, atau kupatahkan lehermu saat di race nanti." umpat orang itu lagi sambil sesekali menendang meja dan kursi rusak yang tergeletak di gudang.  
Sakura makin penasaran dengan percakapan yang dilakukan oleh anikinya, dia mengendap-endap lagi untuk mencuri dengar hal apa yang sedang Sasori bicarakan. Namun, tanpa sengaja Sakura menendang kaleng yang entah sejak kapan ada di depan kakinya.  
PRANGG…..  
"HEI, SIAPA ITU ?!" teriak Sasori geram sambil melempar pandangannya ke semua sudut gudang.  
Sakura terdiam, tubuhnya terus bergetar. Ia jatuh terduduk dan tak bisa bergerak, sementara Sasori semakin lama semakin mendekat ke arahnya sambil terus mengumpat dan menyuruhnya keluar.  
"HEI APA KAU TULI! CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KUPATAHKAN LEHERMU NANTI!" teriak Sasori untuk kesekian kalinya.  
Tubuh Sakura makin bergetar hebat, entah apa yang akan Sasori lakukan saat menemukannya. Sakura merasa nyawanya sudah di ujung tanduk. Hal yang bisa dilakukan Sakura hanyalah diam dan menutup mata rapat-rapat berharap seseorang akan menolongnya. Sakura mendengar langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat dan ia makin memejamkan matanya erat. Hingga pada akhirnya ia mendengar suara seseorang yang cukup familiar di telinganya.  
"KAU…" seru suara itu.  
Perlahan Sakura membuka matanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sosok Sasori di depan matanya, tapi ada yang berbeda dari Sasori saat ini. Tatanan rambut dan pakaian Sasori yang bisa dibilang jauh dari kata 'rapi'.  
"Sasori-nii..?" ujar Sakura ketakutan.  
"Jadi kau yang menguping pembicaraanku? Cih! Dasar adik tak tahu diri, apa tak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menguping pembicaraan orang lain, HAH?!" bentak Sasori tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Sebenarnya Sakura cukup terkejut ketika Sasori mengucapkan kata 'adik', memangnya sejak kapan Sasori menganggapnya sebagai adik? Tapi prasangka bahwa anikinya ini sangat membencinya, membuat Sakura tidak berharap lebih.  
"Apa yang kau lihat? Heran?! Terkejut?! Atau… Kau terpesona denganku?! Cih! Tapi bisa kau lihat sendiri inilah sifatku yang sebenarnya!" kata Sasori angkuh.  
"T-tapi di rumah kau sangat baik, nii-san?" sahut Sakura dengan raut muka yang masih ketakutan.  
"Itu bukan urusanmu! Jadi jika kau masih ingin selamat dan hidup tenang di sekolah ini, tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat pada tou-san maupun kaa-san. Atau kau akan berakhir seperti ini!" kata Sasori sambil meremas kaleng minuman yang ada disampingnya hingga tak berbentuk.  
GLEKKK  
Sakura hanya bisa menelan ludahnya membayangkan hal buruk yang akan menimpanya jika berurusan dengan Sasori. Sakura berpikir sejenak, tidak mungkin ia bisa berkencan dengan Sasori. Melihatnya seperti ini saja sudah sangat menakutkan.  
"Ba..baik... Aku akan menutup mulutku rapat-rapat, dan anggap saja Sasori-nii tidak pernah bertemu denganku hari ini" jawab Sakura gugup.  
Perlahan Sasori membungkuk, dipandanginya wajah Sakura lekat-lekat. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menengokkan wajahnya kesamping menghindari tatapan mata Sasori. Sasori menarik wajah Sakura untuk menatapnya dan mencengkeram dagu runcing Sakura. Dilihatnya wajah Sakura yang makin pucat dan ketakutan, mungkin Sakura takut akan hal apa saja yang bisa diperbuat Sasori padanya. Dipandanginya wajah Sakura, lama kelamaan wajah Sasori semakin mendekat dan makin dekat lagi dengan wajah Sakura. Lalu dalam sekejap….

CHUP ~~

Bibir tipis Sasori menyentuh puncak hidung Sakura, sementara Sakura yang terkejut akan perlakuan Sasori hanya membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.  
KLIKK!

Terdengar suara jepretan sebuah HP menandakan bahwa si empunya telah memfoto sebuah objek. Mata onyx itu tetap tenang tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun ketika melihat kembali objek foto yang baru saja diambilnya secara diam-diam. Dan tentu saja si objek foto tak menyadari perbuatan paparazzi tak bertanggung jawab ini.  
"Kau… Gadis yang cukup menarik. Sayang kau adalah adikku." kata Sasori menyeringai sembari berdiri dan melenggang santai meningalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam dan terkejut akan hal yang baru saja ia alami.

X

X

X

Sakura berjalan keluar gudang dengan langkah gontai. Sesekali ia memegang hidungnya yang masih terasa agak lembab. Hingga tanpa sadar Yamato, sopir yang mengantar-jemput Sakura, sudah berdiri dihadapannya.  
"Nona, saya sudah berkeliling sekolah mencari Anda. Anda dari mana saja?" tanya Yamato cemas.  
"…" Sakura terdiam sambil terus berjalan melewati Yamato.  
Yamato hanya bisa diam sambil mengikuti langkah nona mudanya. Merasa bersalah dan berfikir Sakura marah padanya karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama. Meskipun sebenarnya ada sosok lain yang kini tengah mengganggu pikiran Sakura, dan itu tentu bukan Yamato.  
"Sasori-nii…" kata Sakura lirih dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir.

X

X

X

X

X

Sebuah mobil sport Lamborgini hitam melesat di jalanan kota dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Mobil sport mewah itu kemudian melesat masuk menuju sebuah rumah berarsitektur Jepang klasik dengan taman yang sangat luas di halaman depan. Di bagian depan rumahnya berdiri beberapa tiang besar penyangga rumah bak istana itu dan terdapat simbol kipas tradisional jepang yang merupakan lambang kebesaran klan Uchiha. Di pekarangan rumah terdapat sebuah taman dengan bunga mawar yang dirawat dengan sangat baik sehingga mencirikan gaya arsitektur Jepang yang sangat kental. Selain itu, seluruh rumah itu bercatkan putih bersih, tak terkecuali bunga mawar yang ada di pekarangan juga berwarna putih alami.

Mobil Lamborgini hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu rumah megah tersebut, dari dalam mobil muncul sesosok pria tampan bersurai hitam. Saat pria itu baru saja turun dari mobil, ia langsung disambut oleh beberapa pasang maid dan butler yang siap melayaninya.  
"Anda sudah pulang tuan muda? Bagaimana kondisi sekolah hari ini? Apakah cukup menyenangkan?" tanya salah seorang pelayan yang tampak sudah tua.  
"Ada sedikit hal yang menarik. Sasori-nii tampak sangat berekpresi tapi itu sedikit menyakitkan." jawab Itachi  
"Menyakitkan? Maksud tuan muda?" ujar pelayan itu tidak mengerti.  
"Sudahlah, apa yang lain sudah pulang?" tanya Itachi kembali.  
"Tuan muda Sasori dan tuan muda Sasuke belum pulang. Tuan muda Itachi bisa melihat kalau tidak ada mobil lamborgini merah dan biru milik mereka di garasi. Kalau nona Sakura ada di kamarnya." ujar pelayan itu kembali.  
"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan gadis itu", sergah Itachi.  
"Saya mengerti Itachi-sama."  
"Ada yang harus kau lakukan untukku jii-san."  
"Apa itu tuan muda?"  
"Berikan ini kepada keluarga Yamanaka dan Sabaku, cari putri mereka yang bernama Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku Temari dan pastikan amplop ini sampai di tangan mereka berdua. Kurasa bukti ini cukup dari sekedar kencan dan Sakura dapat kembali tenang", ujar Itachi yang tanpa sadar telah membahas Sakura kembali.  
"Eh.. maksud tuan muda?"  
"Keluargaku tidak membayarmu untuk banyak bertanya jii-san."  
"Sumimasen Itachi-sama. Baik akan segera saya lakukan permintaan tuan muda."

X  
X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Jalan tol cukup lengang membuat seluruh pengendara mobil berlomba-lomba menaikkan tingkat kecepatan hanya untuk mengejar sesuatu yang sedang mereka buru. Cuaca kali ini kurang mendukung untuk mengemudi dengan kecepatan diatas angka 100, namun ada satu mobil yang melanggar aturan tersebut.  
Lamborgini biru melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi menghajar derasnya hujan yang menghantam pertengahan kota. Si pemilik seakan tak perduli dengan keselamatannya sendiri. Hanya mementingkan bagaimana ia bisa mencapai tempat tujuannya dengan cepat.

Perjalanan mengerikan itu terus berlanjut hingga beberapa kilo meter kedepannya. Hujan semakin deras menghantam lamborgini biru tersebut. Pemandangan pun semakin berkabut, menghalangi setiap pengemudi yang berada di jalanan yang lumayan ramai. Tapi pengemudi yang satu ini seakan tak peduli dengan kondisi jalan saat ini. Dia terus menambaha kecepatan mobilnya hingga dia menemukan titik terang dari kabut tersebut.

Dengan semangat pengemudi itu terus menuju cahaya terang yang berada diujung kabut. Namun sial, dia tidak melihat ada sebuah mobil didepannya yang bergerak lebih lambat dari mobilnya. Ia menginjak pedal rem dalam-dalam untuk menghentikan mobilnya, membanting stir ke arah berlawanan dan ia berhasil lolos dari maut. Pengemudi Lamborgini biru pun akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega saat terlepas dari bahaya yang hampir memakan jiwanya.

X

X

X

X

"HINATAA!" teriak Sasuke sekencang-kencangnya di atas bukit yang ia singgahi setelah memarkir mobil Lamborgini birunya. Hujan telah berhenti mengguyur Konoha, namun hati Sasuke terasa begitu mendung tanpa ada pelangi yang menghiasinya. Tidak peduli orang akan menganggapnya gila atau apa pun itu, yang pasti Sasuke sangat tersakiti saat ini ketika Hinata, sang pacar, tiba-tiba saja memutuskannya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Hinata…" ujar Sasuke lirih. Sasuke menyadari hari sudah menjelang sore namun ia tak kunjung pulang dan memutuskan untuk meluapkan amarahnya di atas bukit ini, berharap ketika kembali ke kediaman Uchiha semua akan kembali normal.

#FLASHBACK ON

Sasuke kembali menyesap jus tomat yang telah dipesannya sepuluh menit yang lalu demi mengusir hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba mengepung tubuhnya. Meski tubuh kekarnya itu telah terbungkus rapi dalam balutan mantel tebal warna biru yang dikenakannya saat ini, namun tetap saja hawa dingin musim gugur tersebut mengepungnya. Setengah jam sudah pria itu menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk di sudut ruangan café, menanti seseorang yang sudah dua minggu tak dilihatnya. Seseorang yang selama dua minggu menghilang tanpa kabar dan membuatnya harus melewatkan dua minggu terburuk selama hidupnya karena terjebak dalam rasa cemas yang mendalam.

Sasuke tahu bahwa Hinata, gadis yang sudah 2 tahun menjadi kekasihnya itu, memiliki sifat keras kepala yang teramat sangat. Hinata tidak pernah membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, bahkan perhatian Sasuke sekalipun selalu tidak mampu membuat hatinya luluh. Sasuke paham bahwa gadis seperti Hinata mampu bertahan dimanapun gadis itu berada, namun Sasuke tetap saja tidak bisa berhenti merasa cemas saat gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang dua minggu yang lalu. Meskipun pada akhirnya pemuda ini bisa bernafas lega ketika kemarin malam Hinata menghubunginya dan memintanya untuk bertemu sore ini di café tempat mereka biasa bertemu.

Wajah Hinata kini berkelebat dengan amat sangat jelas dalam benak Sasuke saat pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapannya ke luar jendela café. Menatap hamparan daun kering yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas jalanan beraspal, menutupi dengan sempurna setiap inci jalanan sepi itu. Terdengar suara berdecit menandakan seseorang telah memasuki café. Sesosok wanita bersurai indigo nampak di depan Sasuke. Wanita yang beberapa hari ini menyita perhatian Sasuke dan membuat si bungsu Uchiha mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Sa..suke-kun sudah lama menunggu?"  
"Tidak. Duduklah, kau mau pesan apa?"  
"A..ano aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kalau aku akan pergi ke Amerika bersama kaa-san dan tou-san untuk melanjutkan studiku. Dan kurasa kita harus pu…tus".

Sasuke benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal yang baru saja ia dengar. "A-apa k-kau bilang? P-putus?" Sasuke merasa telah kehilangan kemampuan bicaranya saat ini. Ia tetap tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadisnya itu.  
"Go..mennasai Sasuke-kun!" Hinata terlihat membungkukkan badan dan segera berlari keluar café dengan beberapa bulir air mata yang tercetak sukses di pelupuk mata lavendernya.

#FLASHBACK OFF

X

X

X

X

Sakura POV : On  
Aku sudah jengah dari tadi berdiam diri di kamar karena takut bertemu dengan Sasori-nii. Entah mengapa setelah kejadian di sekolah tadi, aku begitu gugup saat bertemu dengannya. Sekarang kuputuskan untuk pergi ke atas bukit sejenak untuk menjernihkan pikiran sambil melihat matahari senja terbenam. Kulangkahkan kaki kecilku keluar kamar, namun sebuah suara milik Itachi-nii menginterupsiku.

"Sakura, kau tidak perlu meneruskan taruhan bodohmu itu karena aku sudah menyelesaikannya." ujar Itachi-nii datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearahku yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Langkah kaki panjangnya terus berjalan ke arah tangga dan menuju kamarnya.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak bertanya pada Itachi-nii dan aku lebih memilih menanyakan hal ini pada Ino dan Temari. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi-nii bisa mengetahui taruhan bodoh itu?

X  
X  
X  
X

Aku mempercepat langkahku untuk segera sampai di atas bukit. Jika tidak cepat, aku bisa ketinggalan momen dimana sang mentari kembali keperaduannya. Betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati Sasuke–nii yang terlihat berantakan di atas bukit yang sama dengan tujuanku. Kuberanikan diri untuk menyapanya kali ini.  
"Sasuke-nii…"  
"Sakura? Untuk apa kau kemari?"  
"Ini tempat favoritku untuk menghilangkan penat nii-san." ujarku sedikit santai.  
"Apakah perlakuan kami bertiga waktu di ruang makan itu yang membuatmu kemari?"  
"Ahh... tidak. Aku sudah melupakannya. Maaf telah merebut perhatian kedua orang tua kalian bertiga." Aku melangkah ringan hingga berada sekitar 1 meter di depan Sasuke-nii.

Aku berdiri sambil membentangkan kedua tanganku, memejamkan mata dan berharap angin sepoi-sepoi selalu setia membelai wajahku ini. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan lembut ikut membentangkan tangannya dari belakang tubuhku dan menggenggam tanganku perlahan. Masih tak bergeming, aku hanya merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan halus yang menggelitik permukaan tanganku. Jemari lentiknya bergerak perlahan seiring bertautan dengan tanganku yang masih terbentang.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, hmm?" tanyanya masih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku.  
Gerakan jemarinya terasa seperti gelitik angin yang menyentuh tanganku. Lembut dan halus seiring dengan angin yang terus berhembus. Aku terdiam sesaat. Merasakan sentuhannya dan angin yang terus menelisik bagian tengkuk leherku tanpa syal.  
"Tidak sama sekali." jawabku dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

Tiba-tiba tangannya diliukkan bersama dengan tanganku. Mendekapku seakan aku kedingininan. Aku tersentak mendapati perlakuannya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke-nii? Kenapa ia jadi begitu dekat denganku? Bahkan begitu nyaman?  
Cukup lama ia mendekap dan menaruh kepalanya di bahuku. Deru napasnya terdengar jelas di telingaku.  
Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan ini semua, bukankah dia membenciku? Seakan tau apa yang aku ucapkan dalam pikiranku, ia berbicara lembut padaku.  
"Aku ini aniki yang menyayangimu. Bagaimana bisa kau menganggapku membencimu?"

Pertanyaannya sukses membuatku terhenyak. Apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan? Aniki yang menyayangiku? Kami-sama, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan semua kakakku? Aku benar-benar bingung, beberapa hari yang lalu mereka serasa tidak menganggapku dan sekarang mereka seperti memperhatikanku.

Takdir apa yang sekarang tengah mempermainkanku, wahai Kami-sama?

Sakurs POV : Off

X

X

X

X

X

Normal POV

Seseorang dengan rambut merah keluar dari mobil lamborgini merah yang baru saja diparkirnya di garasi. Seperti biasa, beberapa maid dan butler pun menghampirinya, ada juga beberapa di antara mereka yang menanyakan keadaan di sekolah hari ini. Tapi semua pertanyaan itu hanya medapat jawaban berupa senyuman dari si pemilik mobil lamborgini yang warnanya senada dengan warna rambutnya. Heran, tak biasanya orang dengan rambut merah ini terlihat begitu berbunga-bunga.

Sasori membuka pintu rumahnya, dan tak lupa dengan senyum manis yang tetap mengembang di wajahnya.

"Tadaimaa!" serunya pada orang yang berada di rumah.

"Hn. Okaeri Sasori-nii." sahut seseorang dari ruang tengah.

"Sasuke belum pulang?" tanya Sasori diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Belum" jawab lawan bicara Sasori tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dari layar ponsel yang sedang ia genggam.

"Ya sudahlah, aku ke kamar dulu, Itachi." Sasori melangkah menuju kamarnya dengan siulan santai yang terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Seriang itukah ekspresimu saat sedang bahagia, Sasori-nii?" Itachi menatap tajam ke layar ponsel yang ia genggam dengan sangat erat.

Perasaan ini? Aneh, hanya karena melihat foto yang baru saja ia dapat di sekolah tadi, Itachi jadi sedikit err…. Cemburu?

Itachi menaruh (baca : membanting) ponselnya ke atas meja. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan terdengar begitu berat. Semoga saja dengan sampainya kiriman foto (foto yang sama dengan foto di ponselnya itu) ke tangan Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku Temari, hati Itachi bisa sedikit lega.

"Kau pikir aku senang melihatmu riang seperti itu, Sasori-nii?" tanya Itachi geram pada foto Sasori yang tengah mencium puncak hidung Sakura. Yah, author kira untuk masalah seperti ini, Itachi memang sangat labil.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sementara itu butler paruh baya yang mendapat tugas untuk mengirim amplop pada keluarga Yamanaka dan Sabaku tiba-tiba berdecih. Pasalnya, mobil yang ia naiki mogok di tengah jalan. Dengan amat sangat terpaksa, butler itu turun dari mobil sedan classic yang mogok dan segera memperbaikinya.

Setengah jam berkutat dengan mobil mogok, akhirnya mobil pun sehat kembali dan butler itu beristirahat di tepi trotoar. Amplop yang seharusnya ia kirim, kini ia letakkan sejenak di sebelahnya. Di ambilnya botol air mineral yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah majikannya dan kemudian ia tenggak setengah dari air dalam botol tersebut.

"Gawat, sudah hampir jam 5 sore? Aku harus segera menjemput Fugaku-sama di bandara."

Butler itu terlalu tergesa-gesa sampai-sampai amplopnya tertinggal di tepi trotoar yang ia duduki tadi.

Tiba-tiba gadis dengan rambut merah yang sedang berjalan santai di trotoar yang sama, menemukan 2 amplop coklat. Gadis itu berniat untuk mengejar mobil tadi dan mengembalikan amplopnya. Namun setelah melihat alamat yang dituju di amplop, gadis berkaca mata itu mengurungkan niatnya.

"Untuk Yamanaka Ino dan Sabaku Temari. Mobil yang tadi sudah jauh, lagi pula Ino dan Temari adalah teman sekelasku. Lebih baik aku simpan amplop ini terlebih dulu dan aku akan memberikannya lagi besok saat di sekolah."

Gadis itu pun akhirnya pulang ke rumah dengan membawa 2 amplop coklat di tangannya.

Sesampainya di rumah, gadis yang mengaku teman sekelas Ino dan Temari tiba-tiba tangannya tergerak untuk membuka kedua amplop itu. Ia merasa penasaran, dan lagi ia hanya melihat isinya, tidak ada niatan untuk mencuri kok.

"I-ini…."

Gadis berkaca mata dengan rambut merah itu terkejut dengan isi kedua amplop. Ternyata isinya sama, sebuah foto yang di bagian belakangnya bertuliskan :

'Aku harap foto ini sudah lebih dari sekedar berkencan'

"A-apa maksud dari semua ini?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue  
Minna-san arigatou gozaimasu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
**Semua reader yang udah review saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak ^0^**

Pagi yang cerah di musim semi, seorang gadis berambut layaknya bubble gum berseragam sekolah kembali memasuki kawasan Konoha High School.  
Sakura terus saja berjalan santai menuju ruang kelasnya, bisikan-bisikan tentang dirinya yang dibicarakan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sakura dengan cukup jelas. Tapi dia tetap mencoba tak mempedulikannya. Bahkan dari desas-desus itu ada yang berkata 'Itu dia yang mempunyai scandal dengan Sasori-senpai', 'Jadi itu yang namanya Sakura Haruno?'. 'Apa dia yang saat itu berciuman dengan salah satu pangeran sekolah kita?'

'Apa? Kenapa bisa ada gossip seperti itu?' dalam hati Sakura kala mendengar ocehan-ocehan tentang dirinya oleh orang-orang yang dilaluinya. Sakura berhenti berjalan, ia menyadari orang-orang disekitarnya terus memperhatikannya dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit untuk dijelaskan, saat Sakura menoleh, mereka kembali berpura-pura sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. Kedua bola mata emerald milik Sakura kini tertuju pada sebuah papan mading yang terpampang di samping tangga.

Disana sudah banyak gadis-gadis berkerumun seperti sedang memperebutkan sesuatu. Dengan penasaran akhirnya Sakura menuju ke kerumunan itu dan mencoba melihat apa yang sedang mereka ributkan. Para gadis-gadis yang berseragam sama dengannya segera menyingkir ketika melihat orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu lewat untuk melihat langsung apa yang sedang tertempel di mading itu.

Bertapa terkejutnya Sakura saat melihat kalau ada fotonya dengan Sasori terpampang di mading sekolah. Tak salah lagi, itu foto saat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu di gudang sekolah. Malah di atas foto itu terdapat tulisan besar yang di bold "HOOOTT ISSUE! GADIS BERAMBUT MERAH JAMBU BERCIUMAN DENGAN AKASUNA SASORI?"

"Apa? Aku tak berciuman dengannya!" tangan Sakura reflek mencabut foto yang tertempel itu, yah di foto itu pengambilannya memang dari belakang punggung Sasori, sehingga posisinya memang tampak seperti orang yang sedang berciuman. Rupanya seseorang tak di kenal yang saat itu melihat kejadian antara dirinya dan Sasori segera mengabadikannya dalam bentuk foto. Orang-orang di sekitarnya terus memperhatikan Sakura yang masih geram melihat foto di tangannya.

x

x

x

x

Sakura melangkah lemas melewati koridor sekolahnya, wajahnya nampak lesu tak bersemangat, tatapannya kosong ke depan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya saat ini.

"Sakura-chan!" seorang pemuda berkulit tan berteriak dari belakang sambil berlari untuk mengejar Sakura. Gadis itu pun segera berhenti dan berbalik saat mendengar namanya di panggil.

"Naruto?" Sakura memperhatikan pemuda yang kini sudah berada di depannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah seperti habis ikut lomba lari marathon.

"Ah, gomen" pemuda itu berusaha menstabilkan nafasnya. "Aku, hanya- ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama nanti ketika jam pelajaran usai, apa kau keberatan?" ajak pemuda berambut jabrik bernama Naruto itu sambil mengusap-usap tengkuknya menyembunyikan kecanggungannya.

"Ano... tapi aku seperti biasa akan dijemput Yamoto jii-san." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Sakura memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi wajah pemuda di depannya "Lain kali saja tak apa kan?" tambahnya lagi memastikan Naruto tak akan marah padanya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Tidak apa-apa. Kapan-kapan saja." ujar Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis lima jari di wajahnya. "Ku dengar kau berciuman dengan Sasori senpai benarkah?" Naruto bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Sasori-nii, aku harus masuk kelas, permisi Naruto." Sakura hanya membalas dengan senyum kecil kemudian membungkuk dan segera pergi dari hadapan pemuda yang masih tak berpindah posisi itu.

Naruto hanya termangu mendengar penuturan Sakura "Sasori-nii? Apa maksudnya?". Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata sedari tadi mendengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Hei, kau!" teriak seorang perempuan berkacamata yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Karin pada seorang perempuan berambut bubble gum di depannya yang mengayunkan kakinya lumayan cepat. Gadis yang ternyata Sakura itu tak menyadari kalau dialah yang sedang dipanggil. Karin mengejarnya lalu menepuk pundaknya dari belakang, hal itu sukses membuat Sakura berhenti dan membalikkan badannya.

-PLAKK-

Tamparan tangan Karin mendarat manis di pipi kanan Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura memegang pipinya yang terasa nyeri akibat tamparan Karin.

"Kau sengaja pamer dengan berciuman dengan Sasori hahh? Kau ingin menjadi murid yang terkenal dengan berhubungan dengan salah satu pewaris uchiha?" Karin menunjukkan foto yang di dapatnya ke depan wajah Sakura. Sakura memperhatikan foto itu dengan wajah tak mengerti, yah dia memang tak tahu apa-apa. "Aku membencimu! Dan ingat jika kau berani menyentuh dua orang lainnya khususnya Sasuke-kun aku akan menghajarmu" Karin merobek foto itu dan membuangnya sembarangan. Otomatis kejadian itu membuat para siswa yang lalu lalang menjadikan pemandangan di depan mereka sebagai tontonan bak sinetron.

"Ada apa in?i" Suara khas milik bungsu uchiha menginterupsi suasana yang semakin rumit itu  
Kini mata para gadis yang ada disana berpindah ke arah seorang pemuda uchiha yang baru datang. Sasuke berjalan santai dengan tatapan dingin khasnya, tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke saku celana dan tangan lainnya memegangi tas punggungnya di pundak. Gadis-gadis yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa berteriak heboh.

"Sa..suke-kun" ucap Karin terbata-bata seolah ia telah kehilangan pita suaranya.

"Bukankah sekarang jam pelajaran telah dimulai? Untuk apa kalian semua berkumpul disini? Tou-sanku tidak membangun gedung sekolah ini untuk siswa yang kerjanya hanya malas-malasan. Kembali ke kelas masing-masing", ucap Sasuke datar namun terkesan lebh dingin dari biasanya. Tanpa perlu dikomando lagi masing-masing siswa telah membubarkan diri kembali ke kelas mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali Sakura. Namun lagi-lagi suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Karin, berhenti kalian," Karin yang merasa namanya dipangggil segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menghampiri Sasuke, tangannya bergelayut manja pada lengan uchiha bungsu tersebut.  
"Ah... Sasuke-kun akhirnya kau memperhatikan ku juga,"  
"Cih! Lepaskan tangan kotormu itu," sergah Sasuke yang diikuti dengan sentakkan pada tangannya yang mau tak mau membuat tangan Karin yang bergelayut manja terlepas juga.  
"Jika kau berani menampar gadis ini lagi," seru Sasuke di ikuti dengan jari telunjuknya mengarah tepat ke wajah gadis berambut merah tersebut "Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan mu dari sekolah ini."

"Ta..tapi" Suara Karin terdengar bergetar nampak sebentar lagi kedua bola matanya akan mengeluarkan cairan bening disebabkan oleh rasa sakit hati yang membuncah di dadanya dikarenakan ucapan bungsu uchiha yang selama ini selalu dikaguminya.  
"Pergi.. aku muak melihat wajahmu! Bahkan sampah lebih indah aku pandang," ucap Sasuke dingin dan tanpa diperintah lagi Karin segera berlari menjauhi Sasuke maupun Sakura dengan air mata yang telah bercucucuran sedari tadi.

Namun tiba-tiba tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. Sakura yang tersentak akan perlakuan ini hanya diam memperhatikan mimik wajah Sasuke yang melembut. Sakura merasa aliran darahnya berdesir, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat tatkala tangan lembut Sasuke menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

"Akan ku antar kau ke kelasmu, aku tidak tahu permasalahan apa ini tapi akan segera kucari tahu bagaimana fotomu bisa tersebar di mading sekolah. Aku sudah menyebar beberapa mata-mata untuk mencari tahu hal ini dan mengenai hubunganmu dengan Sasori-nii, aku tidak begitu mempedulikannya",  
"Sasuke-nii" ucap Sakura yang tidak percaya akan yang dikatakan Sasuke kepadanya.  
"Cukup panggil aku Sasuke", balas Sasuke yang disertai anggukan kecil Sakura. Sedetik kemudian suasana kembali hening dan mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

X

X  
X  
X  
X  
X

Sasori mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dari tadi ia mempelajari pelajaran yang sama, tapi hasilnya, sama saja. Mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak ada hasilnya. Ia menjatuhkan wajahnya ke meja perpustakaan tempat ia belajar.

Setelah merasa mood-nya naik, ia kembali mempelajari materi yang tadi. Walaupun bosan, ia terus mempelajari materi itu. Pikirannya benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi saat ini,foto dirinya dengan Sakura benar-benar menguras habis memori dalam otaknya kini.  
Lagi-lagi Sasori mengacak rambutnya. Ini sudah yang ke-lima kalinya ia mengulang materi itu. Tapi, tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya. Dari arah bersebrangan dengannya ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Sasori. Seseorang itu lalu menghampirinya dan duduk bersebrangan dengannya.  
"Sasori-sama", ucap seorang berambut putih dan berkacamata  
"Oh ternyata kau Kabuto, jadi bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" ucap Sasori di ikuti oleh anggukan dari mata-mata terbaiknya itu.  
"Kau akan terkejut jika kuberitahu siapa pelakunya Sasori-sama."  
"Tidak perlu berbelit-belit cepat katakan. Aku tidak suka menunggu"  
" Adik anda, Itachi-sama, dialah pelakunya. Tapi aku belum bisa memastikan apakah Itachi-sama juga lah yang menempelkan foto tersebut pada mading sekolah anda."  
"Itachi… akan ku hajar kau! Kebetulan Tou-san dan Kaa-san sedang ada urusan bisnis di USA jadi aku bisa melakukan apa pun sesuka hatiku." Ucap Sasori dengan kilat emosi yang terpancar di kedua matanya.  
Sasori berjalan cepat dan berbelok memasuki ruang kelas 2-B. Matanya menyapu ruang kelas tersebut mencari keberadaan Itachi. Setelah menemukan keberadaannya Sasori mendorong Itachi yang saat itu dengan seenaknya tidur di kelas hingga terjatuh di lantai.  
"Ada apa nii-san? Kau mengganggu tidurku," ucap Itachi tidak suka akan perlakuan Sasori.  
"Tsunade-senpai, aku sedang ada urusan dengan adikku. Ijinkan kami berdua keluar sebentar", ucap Sasori pada guru yang saat ini mengajar di kelas Itachi.  
"Baiklah! Silakan keluar", ucap Tsunade. 'Anak pemilik sekolah ini benar-benar keterlaluan, mereka benar-benar berbuat seenaknya sendiri.' inner dalam hati Tsunade berbicara.  
"Ikut aku Itachi," ucap Sasori kembali diikuti decakan tidak suka yang keluar dari mulut Itachi.

X  
X  
X

Berada di gudang sekolah yang pengap nan gelap membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya dalam hati 'Ada apa ini?' karena di dorong rasa penasaran, akhirnya Itachi mengeluarkan suaranya.  
"Apa yang kau mau dari ku nii-san?" belum sempat Itachi mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sasori. Tiba-tiba beberapa orang berpakain hitam berada di belakang Sasori.  
"Tunggu? Ada apa ini?"  
"Ckck jangan berlagak bodoh, kau benar-benar mempermalukanku Itachi. Setiap orang di sekolah ini memandangku dengan pandangan aneh yang benar-benar membuatku mual. Apa maksud dan tujuanmu memotretku dengan Sakura lalu menempelnya di mading sekolah?"  
"Foto di mading? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Tapi percayalah bukan aku! Aku memang yang memotretmu, tapi aku tidak pernah memasang foto itu di mading."  
"Omong kosong! Hajar dia!"  
"Sasori-nii…"  
Dengan sekali perintah beberapa orang berpakaian hitam tersebut telah mengepung Itachi.  
"Keparat kau, Itachi…!" gumam Sasori dengan tangannya yang telah mengepal.  
Itachi terlihat tenang, namun diam-diam Itachi pun tengah mempersiapkan ancang-ancang untuk menghadapi anak buah Sasori yang semakin mendekat. Itachi dikepung. Tidak ada cela sedikitpun baginya untuk kabur dan mau tak mau kali ini pun Itachi harus rela membiarkan tubuhnya terluka kelak. Entah karena ia memukul mereka atau justru Itachi yang terkena pukulan.

BUG!  
Seseorang mendekatinya langsung jatuh berlutut setelah dihantam di bagian wajah oleh Itachi. Yang lainpun datang beriringan, membuat Itachi harus terus bertahan untuk mempertahankan diri.

BUG! BUG! BUG!  
Sekuat tenaga Itachi terus berusaha agar tidak satupun orang suruhan Sasori itu dapat menyentuh atau memukulnya. Kali ini pun Itachi telah kembali mempersiapkan pukulannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja…  
"Argh!", Itachi merintih kesakitan sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang tiba-tiba terasa ngilu. Bukan karena hantaman yang mengenai tubuh Itachi hingga ia merintih seperti itu. Akan tetapi, rasa sakit yang luar biasa tiba-tiba saja muncul dibagian tubuhnya itu.  
Saat yang lain melihat Itachi kehilangan konsentrasinya, mereka menjadikan waktu ini sebagai kesempatan yang baik dan segera menghajar Itachi habis-habisan. Itachi yang masih mencoba untuk bertahan, selalu melawan mereka dengan terus memukul. Namun, setiap satu pukulannya mengenai para gerombolan berpakaian hitam itu, pukulan bertubi-tubi harus ia terima. Ditambah lagi dengan jumlah mereka yang begitu banyak, membuat Itachi dapat dikalahkan dengan mudahnya.

BUG! BUG! BUG!  
Itachi jatuh tersungkur. Namun tak hentinya anak buah Sasori terus menghujami Itachi dengan pukulan-pukulan keras yang mengenai perut dan wajahnya. Rasa sakit yang tadinya mendera di kaki Itachi sudah tak ada. Semuanya terasa sakit bagi Itachi.  
Wajahnya pun sudah begitu memar, darah juga terus mengalir melewati pelipis mata dan deretan gigi Itachi yang putih kini telah berlumuran darah. Itachi yang setengah sadar mencoba bangkit dengan menekuk siku kanannya membiarkan tubuhnya tetap tergeletak, lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Membiarkan darah dari pelipisnya terjatuh setets demi setetes mengenai tanah. Entah apa yang merasuki jiwa Sasori sehingga begitu kejamnya membuat adiknya sendiri babak belur.

BUG! BUG! BUG!  
"Aaahh..cukup-cukup..." ucap Sasori dan membuat anak buahnya langsung terdiam seraya menjauhi Itachi.

BUG!  
Sasori mendekati Itachi dan menghadiahinya berupa tendangan yang terasa menyakitkan diperut Itachi hingga ia kembali terjerembab lemah.

"HENTIKAN!" Suara keras Sasuke terasa menggema di sudut gudang tersebut.

"Sasuke" ucap Sasori  
"Kau... munafik nii-san. kau menghajar Itachi-nii karena takut Sakura marah dan menjauhimu bukan? KAU MENYUKAI SAKURA KAN? ASAL KAU TAHU YANG MENEMPEL FOTO ITU BUKAN ITACHI-NII TAPI KARIN", seru Sasuke diikuti dengan deruan nafasnya yang terdengar gusar.  
"Cih! Aapa kau fikir kau bukan orang yang munafik Sasuke? Aku tahu selama ini kita bertiga memang menyukai Sakura, tapi kenyataan bahwa dia adalah adik kita membuat kita bertiga selalu mengacuhkan dan berusaha membencinya. Bahkan kau berpacaran dengan Hinata karena ingin rasa sukamu pada Sakura hilang bukan? Tapi ketika kau sudah mulai menyukai Hinata, gadis itu meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu? Nasibmu sangat menyedihkan Sasuke." ucap Sasori disertai dengan seringai yang muncul dibibirnya.  
"Cu..kup.. jangan ber..ke..lahi, tou-san dan kaa-san..akan segera pulang da..ri ame..ri..ka" ucap Itachi terbata-bata dan berusaha berdiri menahan rasa sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya, namun tiba-tiba pandangan Itachi semakin buram, kepalanya terasa sangat pening dan ia akhirnya jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

BRUKKK...  
"ITACHI-NII"terdengar suara seseorang berambut soft pink, berlari menghampiri Itachi yang tak sadarkan diri.  
"SAKURA?", ucap Sasuke maupun Sasori yang terkejut dan tak percaya bahwa sedari tadi gadis yang menjadi pusat pertengkaran mereka berada di belakang gudang yang mungkin mendengarkan seluruh percakapan mereka.

X

X

X

X

To be continue


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Special thanks untuk minna-san yang sudah mau membaca ff ini. Sejujurnya author bukan author yang berpengalaman karena baru saja bergabung dalam dunia ffn, masih banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana. Happy reading… ^_^**

BRRUKKK!  
ITACHI-NII...  
Itachi terjatuh, Sasori maupun Sasuke menoleh. Mata keduanya melebar kaget saat melihat Itachi terkapar di lantai. Sakura segera berlari menghampiri Itachi.  
"Nii-san? Bangun! Jangan bercanda" cerca Sakura panik luar biasa. Sasuke ikut mendekat. Murid lain yang kebetulan berada di sekitar gudang pun mendekat karena penasaran. Mereka terperanjat kaget ketika mengetahui bahwa Uchiha Itachi, salah satu murid terpopuler di sekolah, jatuh pingsan dan terkapar di gudang sekolah. Keributan pun seketika terjadi. Suara para siswa yang tengah berbisik terdengar di sekeliling. Sasori pun ikut mendekat dan menjadi panik seketika.

"Itachi, bangun! Uchiha Itachi, kubilang bangun!" Sasori menepuk-nepuk pipi Itachi, ia hanya berharap adiknya ini sedang bercanda, namun ternyata tidak. Itachi tidak kunjung sadar. Rasa panik, cemas, dan takut membuat dadanya sesak, nampaknya Sasori telah menyadari bahwa hukuman yang diberikannya telah melampaui batas dan kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya Itachi tidak bersalah dalam insiden di sekolah membuat pikirannnya semakin kalut.

"Sasuke, cepat telepon rumah sakit!" teriak Sasori. Sasuke segera menelepon rumah sakit dan tak lama ambulance pun tiba di sana. Itachi secepat mungkin dilarikan ke rumah sakit.  
Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit, Sakura tak henti-hentinya memanggil nama Itachi, berharap pria yang terbaring di hadapannya ini sadarkan diri. Wajahnya tampak pucat dan alat bantu pernapasan terpasang di hidungnya. Kenapa? Kenapa keluarganya jadi seperti ini? Semua pertanyaan itu bersimpangan begitu cepat dalam otak Sakura. Ia benar-benar bingung dan khawatir.  
"Itachi-nii…." ujar Sakura yang terdengar parau air matanya jatuh ke tangan Itachi yang digenggam erat olehnya. Sementara dua pasang mata yang melihatnya hanya diam tanpa sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

X

X

X

X

Lampu ruang UGD menyala, sementara Sakura, Sasuke maupun Sasori menunggu di luar. Sakura masih belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya berlangsung begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba. Kata-kata para anikinya terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya yang membuatnya nampak tak bisa berpikir jernih. Semuanya terlalu aneh dan membingungkan.  
Seluruh tubuh Sakura bergetar ketakutan. Air mata pun tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya duduk di depan ruang UGD dan berdoa. Berharap Itachi tidak apa-apa.  
Sasori terus mondar-mandir di depan ruang UGD, sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk termenung di depan ruangan tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Dalam otak mereka pun berkelebat pertanyaan yang sama. 'Apakah Sakura mendengarkan seluruh percakapan itu? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika Sakura melaporkannya pada kedua orang tua mereka?' Entahlah, mereka masih belum bisa menemukan jawabannya.

X

X

X

X

Suara derap kaki terdengar menggema dan makin lama semakin mendekat. Yamato dan Jiraiya tiba di sana dengan wajah serupa. Panik.  
"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Itachi-sama sekarang?" Jiraiya berbicara dengan terburu-buru dan mendesak. Ia sangat mencemaskan keadaan salah satu tuan mudanya kini. Ia bahkan sampai meninggalkan pekerjaan rumah yang merupakan tugasnya sebagai kepala pembantu rumah tangga di kediaman Uchiha sejak ditelepon oleh pihak sekolah bahwa Itachi dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia kalut sepanjang perjalanan. Jika Yamato tidak menemaninya mungkin ia sudah menabrakkan mobil yang dikemudikannya tadi.

"Itachi sedang di periksa di dalam, jii-san" ucap Sasori sambil menunjuk ke ruang UGD.  
"Semua ini salahku Sasori-sama, maafkan aku"  
"Apa maksudmu Jiraiya jii-san?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam pun tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya atas lontaran maaf yang keluar dari mulut jiraiya.

"Foto itu…. Kalau saja saya tidak sengaja meninggalkannya di tepi jalan dan segera memberikannya kepada Yamanaka-san dan Temari-san, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi. Anda tidak akan bertengkar dengan adik anda, Sasori-sama. Maafkan saya . Ini semua murni karena kecerobohan saya, tuan muda boleh memecat saya." tutur Jiraiya dengan air mata yang sudah berlinang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Bagaimanapun ia sudah menganggap uchiha sebagai keluarganya sendiri, bahkan ketiga anak majikannya, Fugaku, sudah ia anggap sebaga anak sendiri. Terlebih dia juga ikut andil dalam membesarkan ketiga pangeran Uchiha yang sekarang telah tumbuh dewasa.

"A..apa maksudmu, jii-san? CEPAT JELASKAN PADAKU SEKARANG!" bentak Sasori diikuti suaranya yang ikut bergetar. Sasori tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, kentara sekali emosinya benar-benar tidak stabil saat ini. Amarahnya terasa memuncak diubun-ubun kepalanya.

"Itachi-sama mengetahui kalau nona Sakura terlibat taruhan dengan kedua temannya. Dan cara untuk mengakhirinya dengan cara berkencan dengan salah satu dari kalian bertiga. Itachi-sama berharap ketika temannya melihat foto itu maka taruhan dianggap selesai dan nona Sakura bisa menjalani kehidupan normalnya kembali tanpa terbebani apapun. Tapi karena kecerobohan saya foto itu dimanfaatkan orang yang tak bertanggung jawab." jelas Jiraiya kembali yang nampak mulai bisa mengontrol emosinya.  
"A-apa?" Sasori merasa tak ada pasokan oksigen di sekitarnya kini, tubunya beringsut jatuh terkulai lemah di depan pintu perawatan ruang UGD.  
"Ma..maafkan nii-san, Itachi." ujarnya lemah namun masih dapat ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran semua orang yang berada di depan ruang UGD.

"Baka aniki! Itachi-nii, kau benar-benar bodoh." ujar Sasuke yang menundukkan kepala di balik kedua lengannya. Nampak sekali bahu Sasuke bergetar seperti ia sedang menahan tangis. Hal itu terlihat oleh kedua mata Sakura dan tanpa sadar gadis itu pun menghampiri tempat duduk Sasuke.

"Tenanglah, Sa..suke-kun." ucap Sakura sambil mengusap punggungnya, Sasuke hanya menggeleng khawatir.

Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan panggilan Sakura termasuk Sasuke sendiri. Panggilan tanpa embel-embel 'nii' melainkan dengan suffiks 'kun'. Semuanya sibuk mengenai kondisi Itachi, sebenarnya Sakura juga terkejut akan penuturan Jiraiya namun Sakura memilih untuk bersikap tenang dan tidak mendahulukan emosinya yang akan memperkeruh suasana.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum mendengar kakakku baik-baik saja." gumam Sasuke frustasi. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Saat ini tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu dokter keluar dari ruang UGD. Sakura melirik pada Sasori. Ia tersenyum melihat Sasori yang nampaknya sudah kembali menjadi Sasori yang ia kenal dirumah, Sasori yang menyayangi saudara-saudaranya.

"Tenang saja, Itachi-nii akan baik-baik saja. Iya kan nii-san?" Sakura beralih duduk di samping Sasori untuk menenangkannya. Sasori menoleh pelan. Matanya nampak sangat khawatir. Sakura tersenyum sehangat mungkin lalu memeluknya.  
"Aku tahu ini berat nii-san. Tapi tenanglah, kau tidak sendirian di sini." Ucap satu-satunya putri Uchiha sambil mengusap punggung Sasori. Pelukan Sakura seperti obat penenang bagi Sasori. Entahlah, lagi-lagi tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan sikap Sakura.

Tadi, Sakura menggenggam tangan Itachi dengan erat ketika berada di ambulance. Lalu membuat panggilan kepada Sasuke yang tidak sewajarnya. Meskipun Sasuke yang memintanya, bukankah seharusnya gadis itu tetap memanggilnya dengan sebutan nii-san? Dan untuk saat ini ia tidak segan-segan memeluk Sasori? Namun semuanya terasa wajar jika Sakura melakukan itu semua atas dasar rasa baktinya sebagai salah satu anggota dari keluarga besar Uchiha, atau mungkin Sakura menyukai ketiga kakaknya? Karena bagaimanapun Sakura sudah mendengar sendiri pengakuan bahwa ketiga anikinya menyukainya, jadi sekarang haknya untuk memilih di antara ketiganya. Hanya Sakura dan Kami-sama yang mengetahui semua itu.

X

X

X

X

Lampu merah ruang UGD padam. Sasori, Sasuke, dan Sakura berhamburan mendekati pintu UGD bahkan sebelum pintu ruang itu terbuka. Dokter Shizune keluar dari ruang UGD dengan ekspresi tak terbaca. Sasori segera bertanya karena ia yang paling khawatir di sini.  
"Bagaimana keadaan adik saya, Dok? Dia tidak apa-apa bukan?"  
Dokter Shizune yang merupakan dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha hanya menghela napas pasrah. Sasori dan yang lainnya mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar diagnosa dokter tentang keadaan Itachi.  
"Itachi dalam kondisi kritis dan harus segera di operasi. Itachi mengalami pendarahan di perut dan hal yang paling parah 6 tulang rusuknya terluka parah sepertinya dikarenakan hantaman yang cukup keras di bagian itu." ungkap dokter Shizune yang semakin membuat Sasori semakin merasa bersalah karenanya.

Wajah Sasori memucat. Ia mendadak linglung dan hampir saja terkulai jatuh jika Sakura tidak cepat-cepat menahan tangannya. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, ia tampak terpaku. Ia sudah bisa menebak satu kemungkinan terburuk itu sedari tadi, namun ia tidak ingin membenarkan firasatnya. Semoga apa yang sekarang ada di dalam otaknya salah. Kakanya, Itachi, akan baik-baik saja. Itu pasti.

Sementara itu, Sakura didera rasa kebingungan yang teramat sangat. Mengapa Itachi harus dioperasi? Ia sungguh tidak mengerti apapun. Ia ingin membuka mulut namun tertahan karena Sasori berbicara dengan suara berat. "Kalau begitu cepat operasi saja" ujar Sasori pasrah. Ia terlihat frustasi dan cemas saat mengucapkannya. Sedangkan Jiraiya dan Yamato telah menghubungi Fugaku, Mikoto maupun Haruko untuk segera kembali dari Amerika.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sesuai permintaan Sasori, pada hari itu juga Itachi segera dioperasi. Ketiganya bersyukur pada Kami-sama saat mendengar bahwa operasi Itachi berjalan lancar. Usai operasi, Dokter Shizune mengajak mereka bertiga mengunjungi Itachi karena Itachi sudah dipindahkan di ruang rawat biasa. Sakura menunggu Itachi dengan ekspresi lelah, khawatir, dan sedih. Melihat kondisi Itachi saat ini benar-benar membuatnya takut. Wajah Itachi yang pucat, tubuhnya yang terkulai lemah, dan suara mesin pendeteksi detak jantung seperti suara nyanyian pemanggil kematian. Tangannya terulur menggenggam tangan Itachi yang terpasang selang infus. Matanya menelusuri wajah tampan Itachi yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Itachi di ruangan itu. Sasori pergi untuk mengurus administrasi sementara Sasuke pergi membeli makanan. Pandangan matanya kembali mengabur oleh airmata. Ia menarik napas sejenak untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

"Maafkan aku nii-san semua ini salahku? Cepatlah sadar, jangan buat aku menangis seharian karena mencemaskanmu." lirih Sakura sambil menggenggam erat tangan Itachi. Pemuda itu tidak merespon. Tentu saja, dokter sudah memberikan obat tidur dan Itachi baru akan siuman keesokan harinya.

X

X

X

X

X

X

Malam itu juga Fugaku memutuskan kembali ke Jepang, Jiraiya sudah menceritakan bahwa Itachi masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan, tentu saja Jiraiya sebagai orang tertua dalam kediaman Uchiha tidak menceritakan keadaan sebenarnya jika Itachi seperti itu dikarenakan putra sulung mereka. Jiraiya cukup bijak untuk tidak menambah keruh suasana. Fugaku beserta rombongan memasuki pesawat bernomor E007 yang merupakan pesawat terakhir penerbangan ke Jepang malam itu. Fugaku benar-benar tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegusaran hatinya mengenai keadaan anak sulung dari pernikahannya dengan Mikoto. Ia membatalkan berbagai meetingnya di Amerika semenjak mendapat kabar dari Jiraiya.

"Firasatku benar-benar tidak enak." ucap Mikoto berkali-kali kepada Fugaku.  
"Aku juga. Jantungku rasanya berdetak tak karuan sedari tadi. Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa pada anak-anak kita." ujar Haruko menimpali.  
"Sudahlah, tenangkan diri kalian berdua." Fugaku berusaha menenangkan kedua istrinya. Mungkin Fugaku dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan ekspresi kegundahan hatinya, padahal sebenarnya ia juga menyetujui ucapan kedua istrinya bahwa sepertinya ada yang tidak beres saat ini. Tapi ia tidak tahu apa dan mengapa.

Pesawat bernomor E007 akhirnya lepas landas dari bandara di New York, membawa sejumlah orang-orang penting pemilik saham-saham terbesar di dunia termasuk Fugaku di dalamnya. Pada mulanya penerbangan terasa baik-baik saja, namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara gemerisik yang terjadi di bagian mesin pesawat. Seluruh penumpang sangat panik, kantong-kantong oksigen secara otomatis keluar di atas bangku masing-masing penumpang menandakan keadaan genting pada pesawat. Sang pilot pun sepertinya sudah pasrah akan keadaan, kedua sayap secara otomatis terlepas dari badannya menimbulkan kobaran api sangat besar pada badan pesawat. Dan pada akhirnya pesawat meluncur pada ketinggian yang tak terhingga menimbulkan suasana bising yang luar biasa memekakkan telinga. Fugaku yang tersadar akan keadaan ini hanya bisa berharap dalam hati semoga putra-putrinya akan baik-baik saja, sedetik berikutnya yang dirasa Fugaku dan seluruh penumpang lainnya adalah rasa dingin, panas dan gelap yang menjadi satu.

_Sakura POV  
_Aku hanya bisa menatap cemas wajah anikiku yang satu ini, sampai-sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa televisi di ruang ini tengah menyala. Setelah sadar, aku segera mengambil remote dan berniat untuk mematikan tv itu agar tidak mengganggu tidur Itachi-nii. Namun, berita yang tersaji di televisi saat itu membuatku tertegun dan terpaku dengan tangan yang siap menekan tombol off di remote tv. Kuurungkan niat awalku dan segera menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar berita itu selengkapnya.

_Seluruh korbna tewas dalan kecelakaan pesawat E007 dengan tujuan ke Tokyo berhasil dievakuasi dan telah tiba di rumah sakit pusat di Tokyo. Inilah data keseluruhan korban yang berhasil kami kumpulkan._

Deg!

Mataku seolah memburam saat melihat nama-nama yang tak asing lagi bagiku tertera dalam daftar korban tewas kecelakaan pesawat itu. Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, dan Akasuna Haruko. Memang orang tuaku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang saat ini, tapi mereka….. Tidak, ini tidak mungkin. Aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku, merasa tak percaya saat data dari ketiga korban yang mungkin aku kenal itu dilengkapi dengan foto paspor mereka. Foto itu, wajah itu, mereka benar-benar orang tuaku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar pemberitahuan dari luar ruangan.

_Bagi para keluarga yang ingin memastikan korban kecelakaan pesawat E007 tujuan Tokyo, harap segera menghubungi bagian informasi. Terima kasih._

Benar juga, Itachi-nii juga dirawat di rumah sakit pusat Tokyo. Satu hal yang aku pikirkan kini, bagian informasi. Aku harus segera menuju kesana.

"Itachi-nii, aku pergi sebentar. Baik-baik disini ya?" suaraku bergetar (lagi) diiringi dengan cairan bening yang mengalir melewati pipiku. Sejenak aku mengusap air mataku dengan punggung tanganku, aku bersiap mengahadapi kenyataan. Dan entah kekuatan dari mana yang telah merasukiku hingga aku mampu berlari meninggalkan Itachi-nii sendirian di ruangan yang penuh dengan bebauan obat ini.

X

X

X

X

Tapak kakiku yang tidak karuan serta air mataku yang tak kunjung berhenti menjadi bukti bahwa hatiku sekarang sangat kacau. Aku tidak bisa memfokuskan pikiranku. Kuedarkan pandanganku ke segala penjuru rumah sakit.

"Dimana? Dimana bagian informasi itu?" aku hanya bisa terduduk lemas saat mendapati suatu ruangan yang sesak. Aku memang telah di telepon Tou-san untuk menyambutnya di bandara Tokyo, Tou-san memintaku untuk tidak memberitahu kepulangannya kepada kedua anikiku karena ditakutkan akan memancing awak media karena bagaimanapun Uchiha bagaikan selebritis di kota ini. Bahkan masuknya Itachi-nii ke rumah sakit telah menjadi headline berita kota.

Aku kembali terisak mengingat kejadian sebelum ini. "Aku akan menjemput Tou-san di bandara, bukan di rumah sakit."  
_Sakura POV end_

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sasuke dan Sasori langsung berlari ketika mobil mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit. Sasori dan Sasuke terdiam, tubuh mereka kaku melihat isi ruangan itu. Tangan mereka bergetar, masih memegang kenop pintu. Mereka mencoba menutup matanya dan membukanya kembali berharap ini adalah halusinasi mereka bergetar melihat kenyataan yang ada di depannya sekarang. Ada tiga tubuh tak bernyawa yang terbujur kaku di ruangan itu, tiga tubuh tak bernyawa yang tertutup kain putih. Dan yang membuat hati mereka gusar adalah gadis yang ada di sebelah jenazah itu, gadis bersurai pink itu menangis, bahkan meraung berusaha membangunkan tubuh yang sudah mati itu.

Sakura menangis histeris tidak peduli bahwa sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit. Ia menangisi orang tuanya yang sudah tak bernyawa, orang tuanya meninggal karena Sakura terduduk lemas tak bisa menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya akan pergi selamanya meninggalkan dirinya di dunia ini.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi mematung di ambang pintu, perlahan menggerakkan kakinya menuju gadis yang terlihat sangat rapuh. Ia terduduk lemah di hadapan gadis pink itu dan perlahan-lahan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Pikirannya kosong mendengar tangisan Sakura yang semakin kencang di pelukannya, yang ia bisa sekarang hanyalah diam dan semakin erat memeluk tubuh gadis itu tak peduli air mata Sakura yang membasahi kemejanya.

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Pagi yang mendung mewarnai suasana pemakaman Uchiha sangat sunyi dan tenang. Dengan mata yang sembab, ketiga putra-putri uchiha mengantarkan orang tuanya keliang lahat. Semua orang terdekat mereka datang memberikan semangat.

Sudah 5 jam berlalu sejak pemakaman selesai, tapi Sasuke, Sakura, maupun Sasori masih sangat setia duduk di antara makam kedua orang tuanya. Tidak ada suara yang mereka keluarkan, dan tidak ada air mata yang mereka teteskan di pipi. Pikiran mereka kosong, mata lebam sudah tidak bisa lagi di sembunyikan. Sasuke terbaring lemah di atas makam Mikoto ,ia berpikir bagaimana ia harus melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa mereka di sampingnya. Ia berfikir,apakah ia harus mati juga dan menyusul orang tuanya disana? Pikiran Sasuke pun melayang, sedangkan Sasori masih setia dimakam Fugaku tanpa bergerak sedikit pun.

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat mobil ambulance memasuki pelataraan pemakaman itu. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam turun dari ambulanc. Dengan kaca mata hitamnya ia berjalan dengan bantuan beberapa pihak medis menuju sebuah makam dengan wajah datar, bahkan di tangan pemuda itu masih menancap selang infus. Mukanya pun masih pucat namun ia bersikeras untuk datang ke pemakaman orang tuanya, ia mengambil nafas panjang melihat seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di sebuah kuburan dengan nama Akasuna Haruko. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Itachi itu pun menghampiri gadis itu dan berdiri di depannya. Sasori maupun Sasuke yang merasakan kehadiran salah seorang keluarganya itu mendongak berdiri dari posisi mereka masing-masing. Itachi terdiam sejenak melihat tiga kuburan yang masih merah tersebut lalu bibirnya bergerak memberikan sebuah lontaran yang membuat gadis berambut merah jambu di depannya itu terperanjat.

"Kurasa, kehadiranmu di Uchiha memang sebuah malapetaka, Sakura."

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

To be continue

**Selesai sudah pekerjaan saya. Gomen ne reader-sama kalo feelnya kurang terasa. Kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin, tapi hasilnya memang sedikit mengecewakan. Part ini kayaknya terlalu kilat, gara-garanya si pembuat story ini dalam kondisi yang kurang fit. Sedangkan si pengedit story ini dalam kondisi ngantuk berat. Harap maklum, bisanya update pas tengah malam soalnya cuma punya kuota malam buat internetan #dhuuaakk! #dilemparmodem**

**Yosh! Semoga part ini masih nyambung sama part sebelumnya. Arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Akhir kata, read and review please~~**


End file.
